Kuhn
Kuhn (クーン) is a male Steam Gunner and the Epitaph User titled "The Propagation". He is the former Vice-Guildmaster of Kestrel, the founder of Canard, and is currently a member of Raven and the organization "G.U." He enjoys flirting with the female players of The World R:2. Online Appearance Kuhn is an elegant-looking man with long, blue hair and hazel eyes. His character is dressed in a richly decorated yellow and tan outfit. As a Steam Gunner, he wields a large bayonet-equipped gun in combat. Personality Kuhn is very cheerful and optimistic, but has a strong sense of justice. Though he acts like a womanizer, he cares deeply for his friends. He dislikes putting others in danger but he respects the strength of people such as Haseo and is willing to work with him. As the second player to activate his Avatar, he has gained almost complete control over Magus, who he affectionately calls "My Magus". Offline Basic Info In real life, Kuhn is a 24-year-old man working part time at an arcade in Kanazawa and part-time at CC Corp. He loves attending mixed parties. His flirtatious attitude online hides a trouble with forming relationships in the real world. He confesses to Haseo that the only serious girlfriend he ever had was in high school. He prides himself in having the private email addresses of 972 girls on his cell phone and plans to make Pi's his 1000th. His real name is Tomonari Kasumi, and he is the player behind Sieg. History Project .hack :See Sieg 170px|thumb|Kuhn in Roots. .hack//Roots Kuhn first appeared in Roots after he was ordered by Phyllo to teach Tabby and the newbies, Cashmere and Wool, how to play the game correctly. Inspired by this, he decided to create a Guild named Canard to teach and train newbies. Gaspard and Silabus soon joined this guild, becoming very close with Kuhn. However, while adventuring alone, Kuhn was attacked by an AIDA. This attack caused Magus to appear from his character. Realizing that his Avatar had awoken, Pi appeared and met with him. Revealing Tarvos to him, she told him that he possessed a dangerous power inside of his character that she could teach him to control. Fearful that Silabus and Gaspard would get involved in such a dangerous thing, Kuhn had no choice but to leave the Guild and join Pi and Yata in Raven. Before leaving, he gave leadership of the Guild to Silabus. Kuhn was soon taught how to control his Avatar by Pi and sent to battle AIDA with her. He was also told that the infamous PKKer The Terror of Death possessed an Avatar as well. Realizing that Haseo would need help he contacted Silabus and told him to help out Haseo should he ever run into him. Though Silabus wondered why a player of Haseo's power would need his help, he agreed. .hack//Alcor thumb|Kuhn in Alcor Kuhn encounters Nanase in a field and rescues her from a powerful monster. Recognizing her as a member of Canard he gives her advice on her problems with Silabus, Alkaid, and Bordeaux. However their meeting is cut short when Pi appears with orders from Yata, who tells Kuhn to keep track of the Epitaph User Endrance and his progress in the Arena. .hack//G.U. Games In Rebirth, Kuhn saves Haseo and Atoli from an AIDA that attacks them at the Lost Ground Indieglut Lugh. In doing so, he reveals the existence of Avatars to Haseo, and brings him to see Yata. Kuhn helps Haseo train to release his power, though Haseo can't awaken it until his Arena fight with Bordeaux during a tournament. Kuhn and Pi enter the same tournament as part of a mission from Yata to investigate Endrance, the reigning Champion. Kuhn is implied by Yata to be a more "awakened" Epitaph PC than Haseo. thumb|left|100px|Kuhn's Avatar pattern When Haseo begins to use his newfound power recklessly on other PCs, and scoffing at Kuhn when he tries to warn him of the consequences, Kuhn resolves to teach him a lesson. When Kuhn and Haseo eventually square off in the tournament, he easily outpowers Haseo, causing him to turn to Skeith for help. Kuhn calls Magus, and the two Avatars do battle. However, as Haseo is giving into his hate and anger and relentlessly beating up Magus, Skeith slowly takes over, until a powerless Haseo is forced to watch as Skeith brutally mauls one of his friends. Skeith ends his rampage by Data Draining Kuhn, causing Haseo to finally understand the danger of the Avatars. However, it is afterwards revealed that it was not Kuhn that Skeith kills, but rather a duplicate made through Magus's special "Propagation" ability--the ability to copy data. When Haseo learns of Atoli's disappearance, Kuhn goes with him, and together they fight and defeat Tri-Edge. thumb|150px|left|Kuhn in GU+. Afterwards, during the AIDA Server Incident Kuhn became disillusioned with Yata's methods, feeling that he didn't care for the normal users of The World. This attitude caused him to break away from G.U., although he still continued to hunt AIDA by himself, occasionally asking Haseo for help. After fighting alone for awhile, he realized that he was only able to accomplish a little working by himself. Moments before Haseo's fight with Sirius, the AIDA-infected Emperor of the Holy Palace, Kuhn decided to rejoin G.U. Along with Endrance he helped Haseo achieve a victory over Sirius and cleanse him of his AIDA infection. In Vol.3 he helps Haseo summon Skeith in Holy Palace in the fight against Sakaki. .hack//GU+ Kuhn first appears after he rescues Haseo from an AIDA infected Bordeaux. Summoning Magus, he cleanses the AIDA from her character. Pi appears shortly afterwards and introduces him as a member of G.U. She explains that Haseo has a similar entity hidden inside of him. Assigned as Haseo's partner, Kuhn travels with him to the Lumina Cloth Arena. There, they notice Endrance summon Avatar Macha. Kuhn tries to talk Haseo out of fighting Endrance, but Haseo ignores him. Kuhn can only watch from the sidelines as Haseo's Skeith fights against Endrance's Macha. GU Novels In the GU Novel series, Kuhn's characters is a Lord Partizan instead of a Steam Gunner. Trivia *The Bayonet Kuhn starts out with is the Water Bayonet. *Kuhn's character is 5'10" (177 cm) in height. *Kuhn's arena team in the Demon Palace Tournament is named "Thunder Storm". *For whatever reason, Kuhn, despite his rivalry with Balmung and Orvca seven years earlier, has no reaction upon seeing seeing Azure Orca and Azure Balmung. category: GU Games Characters category: Steam Gunners category: Lord Partizans category: Roots Characters Category: G.U. Novel Characters Es:Kuhn